


Rebels and Kings

by deathofthestars



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ancient History, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Tony Stark, Bottom Tony, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Eventual Smut, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Iron Age, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Magic, Omega Tony, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Political Alliances, Princes, Protective Hulk (Marvel), Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Slavery, Super Soldier Serum, Tony Has Issues, Tony-centric, Top Steve, War, ancient Ireland, kings - Freeform, lots of feelings, super family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathofthestars/pseuds/deathofthestars
Summary: Prince Tony Stark has been trying to find a way back to his homeland to free his people for two years. Finally his plans are coming to fruition. He is set to marry King Steven Rogers, a powerful Alpha warrior with a fierce army of Celts at his beck and call. With his new husband's army he can take back his city, kill the usurper who murdered his family, and free his people from Hydra's control. He is ready to sacrifice everything and enter a loveless marriage to gain the power he needs, but will he need to?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings subject to change as the story continues.

Tony gazed down at the length or woven rope he held in his hand. It was the colors of his house woven together in a twisting pattern. Thor and his family had accompanied Tony on the voyage from the continent to the “green isle” as Thor had called it and had given Tony the rope he’d had crafted then. Thor and King Steven, who Tony was engaged to marry, were cousins and Thor had insisted that as his self proclaimed “Celtic brother” he must accompany Tony beyond the sea and ensure Tony’s honor was maintained by the engagement turning into a marriage. It was just the sort of thing that Tony had come to expect from the Nordic Celts. Tony loved them dearly, but sometimes their culture still confused him. Much like this rope thing confused him.

 

The rope would apparently be used for an important ceremony to mark the official one year engagement Tony and King Steven would enter into. For some bizarre reason they called it a “hand fasting”. During that time they were to produce a child to complete their marriage or decide to go their separate ways. All in all, this felt more like a real wedding than an engagement to Tony, but Thor had assured him that was not the case. Tony was also still a little unclear on how a child made a marriage, but that was what Thor had told him and Jane had corroborated it which meant it had to be true. Jane would never lie to him and was alway careful to make sure that Thor wasn’t leading Tony astray on how to behave in Celtic society by convincing Tony that Thor’s idiosyncrasies were normal. Tony loved the big, blond man dearly, but he was definitely an odd one.

 

Tony’s fingers encounter one of the cold strands of metal in the rope, drawing his attention back to his present situation. The rope was made from material that Thor had somehow managed to smuggle out of Tony’s city, which was as close to home as Tony had gotten in over two years. It was comprised of two large thick cords of vibrant red material with several thin lines of gold woven through it and a single, vibrant blue string that twisted playfully through the other two colors. His fingers followed the path of the blue cord as he spun the rope around in his hand. 

 

Tony frowned slightly. He had decided long ago that the High King of Ireland was the man he was going to marry, but now that he was here, Tony was having second thoughts. Was he really prepared to do this?

 

Yes. He was. Tony would do anything to protect his people from the usurper that has killed his father two years ago and King Steven was a notoriously powerful man. This was his only way back and he was going to do everything in his power to ensure it worked. His hand tightened on the rope.

 

A hand clapped Tony firmly on the shoulder. “Are you ready?” Bruce asked, thankfully in Tony’s native tongue.

 

Tony looked up at his friend and took in the winding blue patterns that were painted all over his skin. Objectively Tony knew that Bruce was a druid priest, but it was something else entirely to see it in person. Tony had become used to the way the Celtic people’s of the continent dressed during his two years with them, but the druid priestly robes were nothing like Tony expected them to be. They were gray, loose, and flowing. They were tied with a rope made of purple and dark green fibers with several types of plants tucked into it that must have had some meaning that Tony didn’t know.

 

“Yeah, Bruce. Thanks for doing this.”

 

“Anything for you, Tony. Anything.”

 

Bruce was far too serious for Tony’s tastes. Tony looked away, heat high on his cheeks from the dedication his friend was showing him. Tony knew where Bruce’s dedication to him stemmed from and firmly believed that he didn’t deserve that kind of loyalty for merely doing what anyone should have done. Tony hated the slave trade with a burning passion. He used to often go down to the docks in his city and buy all the slaves the traders brought just to free them later. It pissed his father off and often got Tony beaten, but anything was better than allowing hundreds of people to be forced into a fate even worse than Tony’s was.

 

Tony had met Bruce when the man who bought him had tried to beat Bruce to death in the market for saying something in the druid language. Tony had stopped it, had the man imprisoned, and nursed Bruce back to health before setting him free. To Tony’s surprise, Bruce had decided to stay with him just like Pepper and Rhodey had. The three of them had stayed with Tony through everything and had even come here with him. Tony didn’t think he deserved it for merely trying to right the wrongs right in front of him, but he couldn’t say he wasn’t grateful for they company. The there of them had been the ones who saved his life when Pierce had sacked their city and killed his parents. They meant everything to Tony.

 

Bruce squeezed Tony’s shoulder affectionately and smiled softly at him before a more serious expression fell over his face.

 

“You don’t have to do this, you know.” Bruce said quietly.

 

“Yes, I do.” Tony said. “Too many people are depending on me.”

 

Bruce’s eyes raked over Tony’s face before nodding. “Alright then.”

 

Bruce looked at Tony one last time before he walked to the center of the raised circular stone platform at the center of the sacred space. Once Bruce had taken his place, everyone fell silent. Bruce raised his arms out in each direction and laid his palms out flat, waiting for the two people he was about to bind together.

 

Tony raised his left arm proudly over his head, the gold of his rope catching the last rays of the setting sun. Tony saw an action the mirror of his own on the opposite side of the crowd. A pale hand raised above the people, a burgundy red, dark blue, and silver rope clutched in it. Tony took a step forward and saw the other rope move one step closer to him as well. The two of them made mirrored movements closer and closer together until the crowd separated and Tony got his first look at the man he was going to marry.

 

The man was taller than Tony and had large muscled arms. Tony’s eyes jumped from his bulging biceps to his glorious chest and a shoulder to wait ratio that would have made any of the many gods he had hear tales about jealous. Tony inhaled sharply. His future-husband was hot. Tony’s eyes trailed down to thick legs and an unfortunately loose fitting tunic top. Curse the Celts for not wearing clothing that was just a little bit tighter. Then again Tony supposed he should be grateful it wasn’t the loose fitting Etruscan entire of his homeland, then he would only have his handsome face and broad shoulders to admire.

 

Crap. Tony had forgot to look at his face. What if he was ugly? Well then Tony could admire the hot body pounding into him when they consummated their union. Tony’s eyes traveled up to his betrothed’s face rather hesitantly, but what Tony found there made his heart skip a beat. The first thing he noticed was the man’s strong jaw followed by his plump lips and sweeping golden hair, but that wasn’t what drew Tony’s focus. No, it was the bright blue eyes that dragged Tony in. It was like a fire had been set under his skin. Those eyes made him blaze in a way he didn’t know was possible.

 

Tony’s feet, unlike his heart, continued on their correct corse and brought Tony to the center of the raised stone platform in front of Bruce. Tony’s face was now tilted up slightly to continue his examination of those eyes. Neither of them moved until someone cleared their throat. Tony looked over to see Bruce waiting expectantly, hands still out flat. Tony quickly reached over and placed his right hand in Bruce’s as his opposite did the same. Tony glanced at Bruce’s face and saw the amusement at Tony’s reaction to his handsome betrothed. Tony was tempted to glare, but realized that might give the wrong impression and abstained.

 

Tony instead turned to keep on ogling his soon-to-be-husband. He caught those mesmerizing blue eyes again. They were so beautiful Tony thought he might drown in them. He was so focused he didn’t even realize Bruce was moving on to the next part of the ceremony until his hand hit his betrothed’s forearm. Tony blinked and grasped it like he was supposed to. His intended did the same.

 

Bruce reached his hands out again to take Tony’s rope and then his betrothed’s. Right, his name was Steven. That was the name of the adonis Tony was marrying, Steven. Damn. He was not going to mind their consummation at all, in fact he could hardly wait. If Tony had his way, their marriage bed would be a mess by the end of the night.

 

Bruce’s hands suddenly flew into Tony’s line of sight. He watched as Bruce lined up the two ropes and folded them in half. Bruce placed the loop over their clasped arms and pulled the ends under their joined hands, pulled the ends securely through the loop, and tied the two ropes together intricately. He then folded the ends over their arms once more and completed another set of complicated knots, ensuring they could not remove their arms from the bind. Bruce dropped the rope and held his hands out, palms facing down, and said some words in a language still Tony didn’t understand even after having been with Bruce for nearly three years now.

 

Abruptly Bruce took a step back and Tony inhaled sharply. He had been practicing for this part. His Gaelic was much better than it had been, but it was nowhere near perfect and Tony desperately needed to not embarrass himself. Tony looked up into Steven’s eyes again and suddenly it was like they were the only two people in the world.

 

Steven opened his mouth and said, “I swear to be honest and true. To guard you, keep you, and honor you.”

 

The Gaelic sounded natural coming out of Steven’s mouth in a way Tony feared would never be true for him. It was so different from the smoother rolling sounds of his own language and the sharper sounds sometimes had trouble forming properly in his mouth. Tony internally braced himself before speaking.

 

“I swear to be honest and true. To calm you, keep you, and honor you.” Tony said, managing to say it as well as he possibly could.

 

Steven’s bright smile seemed like a good enough marker for Tony to say he had done fine. Then again that may also have something to do with the omega call to his alpha’s vows, but Tony preferred his own interpretation.

 

A burst of cheers erupted from the crowd and the circle that had held steady around them broke, people coming closer to congratulate them. Steve turned, hand still tied to Tony’s and forcing him to move as well. His arm pulled awkwardly for a moment before Steven moved his much longer arm closer to Tony, relieving some of the pressure.

 

The first man to great them was only slightly shorter then Steven was and had his long brown hair tied loosely back. Next to him stood a short red haired women who Tony could immediately tell was another foreigner. She exchanged a nod of solidarity with Tony, two strangers in a land they weren’t born to.

 

“Bucky.” Steven addressed the man, his unbound hand reaching up to clasp the stranger’s shoulder.

 

“My King.” The man said in what Tony took to be a teasing manner from the slight uptick of the woman’s mouth. “Allow me?”

 

He gestured to the ropes and Steven nodded. The brunette man began untying the ropes and soon Tony felt them go slack on his wrist. The man pulled the ropes away, allowing their hands to fall. He then moved to drape Tony’s rope around Steven’s neck and, after a pause and another nod from is betrothed, Steven’s around Tony’s neck. The man stepped back and grasped the woman’s hand in his own. Ah, they must be married.

 

“You speak Gaelic well, for an Etruscan.” The woman said with a sly smirk.

 

“You also speak it well,” Tony paused, he recognized that accent. “for a Chernogorivka.”

 

The two of them stared each other down for a moment before grinning snidely at each other. Oh, Tony liked her.

 

“This does not bode well for us.” The man, Bucky, said. Seemingly sensing their new bond. 

 

“No, I don’t think it does.” Steven agreed solemnly.

 

The pair moved on after exchanging a few more pleasantries and before long Thor came charging at them, lifting Tony right off the ground in a tight hug.

 

“Tony, my shield brother. Steven, my beloved cousin. I am so happy for you.” Thor bellowed.

 

Tony heard what was distinctly a growl from behind him. Apparently his new alpha was the possessive type. Thor squeezed Tony one last time before putting him down. He slapped a hand down on Steven’s shoulder.

 

“Not to worry cousin. Anthony is my shield brother. You have no need to guard him from me. Besides, my Jane would cut off my stones if I so much as thought of marrying another. Her clan does not follow our customs.” Thor clapped Steven on the shoulder once more, seemingly unfazed by his wife’s ever looming threat of castration, before flouncing away into the already rowdy party around them.

 

After Thor left none other than Pepper and Rhodey made their way over to them. Pepper and Rhodey approached the two of them before dropping to one knee, right arm parallel to the ground with their heads down.

 

“There’s no need.” Tony said sharply in Etruscan. “I never have and never will ask that of you.”

 

Steven was starting to look distinctly uneasy now. Tony knew that the Celts didn’t follow the same types of customs the Etruscan’s did and had probably never seen anyone greet their leaders in such a way.

 

“We know, Tony.” Rhodey said, he and Pepper raising their heads. “But you are our King, and now he is too. We choose to bow to you and we choose to honor what you have done for us.”

 

Pepper nodded sternly. Tony looked away, a flush finding its way on his cheeks. There was no need for this, he was only doing what needed to be done.

 

“Anthony Stark, you are twice the man your father was and every inch the King you were meant to be.” Pepper said with more conviction that Tony had ever heard from her, which was saying something seeing as Pepper had lead whole armies singlehandedly.

 

She and Rhodey both rose out of their bow making the tension that was visibly building in his future-husband start to fade.

 

“My King.” Pepper said in her native Gaelic. “We are the representatives of Prince Anthony’s household. We honor you as our new King.”

 

“You speak Gaelic?” Steven asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

 

“Yes, my King.” Rhodey said, his thick accent adding a melodic twist to the language.

 

“I was born on this isle, my King. My father sold me and I was taken to King Anthony’s homelands. There he freed me. I am more loyal to him than to any other person alive or dead.” Pepper said.

 

There was a fierce layer of protective fury inlaid in her words that clearly told Steve if he hurt Tony he would regret it. Tony shivered. Pepper was scary when she wanted to be. Steve merely nodded, apparently having sensed that Pepper was not to be trifled with. Probably for the best he figured that out now as opposed to later. Thor’s brother had made that mistake early on and it had taken three of Thor’s fiercest warriors to keep Pepper from killing him when he inevitably pissed her off.

 

Once Pepper and Rhodey had moved aside, Steven grabbed Tony’s hand gently.

 

“Come, my betrothed. We are having a feast to celebrate our union. Then I will show you to our tent. Your gifts are waiting there.” Steve said, his voice was deep and melodic. A slight shiver went down Tony’s spine. He was definitely looking forward to the night ahead of them.

 

“Gifts?” Tony asked, shaking himself out of the hypnotic effects his husband’s voice was having on him already.

 

“Yes. Well, the first gifts will be given at the feast. It’s an old tradition.” Steven explained.

 

Ah, Tony understood now. Thor had explained this too and had entrusted the intricately carved silver goblet to Rhodey for safe keeping. Another old tradition about the man closest to the person being the one to hold the gifts for their intended. Thor told Tony that after their “hand fasting”, Tony refused to believe the what they actually called it, there would be an exchanging of gifts where Rhodey was to give Tony the goblet and after filing it with mead Tony was to offer it to his husband and say his name. This was somehow supposed to solidify their marriage. Tony really was so confused about all of this stuff. The Celts had some weird traditions.

 

Tony nodded his understanding and Steven smiled brightly at him again. It made Tony’s knees a little weak.

 

Steven gently lead Tony over to a small table already littered with food. It was set at the head of a long U made up of other tables with a large bonfire in the middle. At some point music had begun to play and people were already filling the empty center space to dance.

 

Steven squeezed Tony’s hand before dropping it and taking his seat. Tony followed his lead. Once they were seated others began to find spots at the various tables and started to eat the array of food laid out before them. Tony ate a little bit of everything to try and get a feel for the food of his new home. It was all in the same genre of food he was familiar with; cheese, bread, meed, meats of various kinds, but they were different all the same.

Tony wondered how the vaguely sweet dried fruit with red edges would taste with some warm honey. Tony had always had a stronger affection for the sweat topping than was probably healthy. His father said it was a weakness to be ashamed of, but Jarvis had always indulged him. He would have to bring some back once they reclaimed his homeland, his city.

 

Tony was startled from his thought by Steven rising our of his seat. A hush fell over the crowd gathered before them, but the music didn’t stop. Steven gestured for Bucky to come towards them. Bucky reached down and pulled a sturdy bag from the ground. Tony supposed this was the exchanging of gifts they were supposed to do. Tony looked over at Rhodey. They held eye contact for a moment and then Rhodey was moving, bringing the silver goblet over to Tony without a word. Tony watched his best friend make his way over to the head table, spine straight and shoulders back. Rhodey was every inch the proud warrior he had always been. Tony smiled softly up at Rhodey once stood in front of him. Rhodey reached into his own satchel and pulled out the goblet, placing it gently on the table. He nodded to Tony, a small smile on his own face, before retreating back to his seat next to Pepper and Bruce.

 

Tony looked them over. His three dearest friends. He loved them all so dearly. They alone were half the reason he agreed to marry King Steven. Tony needed to protect them and live up to their trust in him. This was the first step to doing that.

 

Tony slowly stood and reached for the pitcher of meed. He filled the goblet most of the way and set the pitcher aside. He looked up to see that Steven had taken the bag from Bucky and was patiently waiting for Tony to face him. Their eyes met once more. Steven smiled down at him before looking down again. He reached into the bag and pulled out a long dagger.

 

“Anthony, I offer this blade so that you made guard yourself and our future with it when I cannot.” Steven said, the solemn words juxtaposed with the small smile still hovering on his lips.

 

Steven held the blade out for him. Tony gently reached up and took the danger from Steven’s hands. It was surprisingly light, but Tony could already feel that the metal was sturdy. This really was a weapon meant for personal protection or the protection of someone else, it was not a tool for battle. Tony’s eyes ran appraisingly over the hilt as he placed it on the table. It was a very finely crafted little blade.

 

Tony’s hands reached out and he lifted the goblet. He turned back to Steven and offered it to his husband.

 

“Steven, I offer this goblet as a symbol of how our pairing with be full and sustaining.” Tony said.

 

Steven’s finger’s brushed Tony’s as he took the goblet and drank. It felt like little bolts of lightning sparked between them when their skin touched. Tony barely noticed the crowd cheering again as Steven looked down on him. The people around them must have gone back to dancing as the noise ramped up again, but to felt like Tony and his new fiancé were in their own world.

 

Steven brought the goblet back up to his lips and quickly finished off the rest of the meed. He reached out and grabbed Tony’s hand again.

 

“Come. I want to get the know my future husband and that is rather difficult with all this noise.” Steven said loudly so as to be heard over the laughter of the partiers.

 

“I could go along with that.” Tony teased, smirk in place and his own empty hand quickly retrieving his new dagger.

 

They set off at a brisk pace out of the clearing and down the hill as if worried they would be followed and stoped. Steven lead them through the sprawl of tents and into one of the largest of the bunch. It was set at one edge of the camp and surrounded by several tents all about the same size, but Tony was more focused on what he could see just inside the tent. In the center there was a small fire pit ready to be lit and the rest of the ground was covered in rich furs.

 

Steven let go of his hand once they entered. He reached down and unlaced his shoes, depositing them by the entrance flap. Tony followed his lead and started unfastening his own shoes as he watched his betrothed light the fire so that they could see in the dwindling twilight. Steven bent down and quickly got a spark with the flint. He blew hard on the sparking embers and nodded to himself in satisfaction as the fire lit up. Tony watched him walk across their tent to a small table in the corner before sprawling down on the inviting furs. The pelts were just as soft as Tony though they would be.

 

Tony turned his eyes back to his husband-to-be. Steven was pouring them more meed and Tony could make out what appeared to be a satchel beside the goblets. Steven was still using the goblet Tony had given him and he had pulled out another one for Tony. Steve gently replaced the pitcher and gathered up goblets and the satchel. He turned and slowly made his way over to Tony. Steven sat down and held out the plainer of the two goblets to Tony.

 

“I am sorry, I don’t have a goblet as fine as the one you have given me for you to use.” Steven said, genuine regret coloring his voice and filling his eyes. “But, I promise you, I will give you a goblet more befitting of you on our true wedding night.”

 

Tony sat up and took the goblet from Steven.

 

“There is no need for that, my King.” Tony said.

 

“Steve.” Steven interrupted. “I wish for you to call me Steve, if you would like…” Steven looked down nervously and began fiddling with the furs below them.

 

“Steve.” Tony reached out and cupped his husband’s jaw, Steven’s eyes shot up to meet Tony’s gaze. “My Steve.” He said with determination.

 

Steve reached up and grasped Tony’s hand, holding it more firmly against his cheek.

 

“Anthony-“

 

“Tony. Please, if I am to call you Steve, call me Tony.”

 

Steve smiled at him with what Tony swore was affection.

 

“Tony, I have one last gift for you this night.” Steve said.

 

Steve regretfully withdrew his hand allowing Tony to pull away again. Steve placed his goblet of meed down next to him and retrieved the satchel from where he had placed it on the furs without Tony’s notice. Stupid. Tony chided to himself. How had he been too lost in Steve to notice something so simple? He needed to be better then that. He couldn’t let Steve see his weaknesses.

 

Steve picked up the satchel and held it out to Tony with both hands. Tony hastily placed his own goblet aside and reached out to take the bag from his betrothed. He carefully untied the straps securing it and reached inside. His fingers brushed against cold metal. He gently pulled the item out of the bag and into the fire light. It was a thin gold necklace no thicker than his fingers. It appeared to be made of several twisted pieces of metal made into some form of braid and each end flared out into a smooth flat circle.

 

“Its a torc.” Steve said, his hand coming up to feel his own silver necklace. “it is an exact match to mine. I had heard from my cousin that one of your family colors was gold, so I had my finest smith forge it in your metal.”

 

“Its lovely, but I’m not sure what it means.” Tony said regretfully. “I am not as familiar with your traditions as I would like to be.”

 

Tony looked up expecting to see disappointment on Steve’s face, but instead he found that softness that absolutely could not be affection. It was far too soon for that. Lust Tony could understand, and felt plenty of. Affection was something you reserved for someone important, not for someone you were arranged to marry.

 

“I will teach you.” Steve said. “But only if you teach me about your customs in return.”

 

Tony searched Steve’s face for any kind of lie. How could this man want to know more about Tony’s people than how to conquer them? He had heard tales about what a skilled warrior the High King of Ireland was and the other rumors that he was a kind and just man had drawn Tony to him above any other warrior King he heard tell of, but this was a surprise.

 

“May I?” Steve asked, gesturing to the torc.

 

Tony hesitantly handed it over. This had to be too good to be true. He expected Steve to do something. Taught him. Make him work for this “gift”, but instead Steve gestured for him to turn around. After a moment’s hesitation, Tony did. Steve’s large hands pulled the thinest part of the metal necklace past Tony’s neck and gently reformed it so the circular ends just hit his collar bone. Tony’s hand reached up again to feel the smooth edges out of curiosity, brushing Steve’s in the process. Sparks flew up Tony’s fingers again and they only intensified when he felt Steve gently kiss the skin just above where the metal rested before pulling away from him entirely. Tony slowly turned back to face his betrothed, heat resting high on his cheeks.

 

“Beautiful.” Steve said, fingers following the curve of the necklace just above Tony’s skin. Never quite touching, but hinting at it.

 

Tony swallowed thickly.

 

“What does it mean?” He asked.

 

“It shows you’re mine. My future husband, my omega, the Royal Consort of Ireland.” Steve said reverently.

 

Tony leaned forward, just enough so that Steve’s fingers finally made their arc along his skin instead of just the air. He felt goosebumps rise all over his body at the contact.

 

Steve’s eyes flicked up to meet Tony’s again. The heat in that gaze had turned into a fire just as warm and bright as the real one behind them. Steve’s hand trailed up over Tony’s neck to cup his jaw. Tony’s eyes never left Steve’s as his betrothed leaned down and kissed him.

 

It was chaste at first, but the heat grew and grew between them. Before he knew it, both of Steve’s hands were cupping Tony’s face and Tony’s own hands were tangled in Steve’s blond hair, pulling him in closer. Their tongues danced back and forth between their open mouths and Tony could feel the beginning of wetness at his entrance.

 

He shifted restlessly as the feeling grew. Steve groaned above him, pulling away so he could look at Tony. Tony whimpered and tried to pull Steve back to him, but his Alpha wouldn’t more.

 

“Steve.” Tony whined.

 

“Tony.” Steve murmured almost reverently as he leaned back and started kissing Tony again.

 

Steve’s hands moved from Tony’s face to his back and pulled him flush against Steve’s chest. Tony moaned. He moved one of his own hands from Steve’s hair to grip at the back of his tunic. Steve’s hands started exploring all over Tony’s body. Their groans seemed to fill the tent as Tony’s body seemed to heat more and more, mouths never discontenting for more than a moment’s breath. Steve reached both hands down and grasped the globes of Tony’s ass through his clothes before pulling them ever so slightly apparat. Tony pulled back from their kiss and threw his head back in a loud moan, the smell of his own slick hitting his nose.

 

Steve’s chest rumbled in a low growl beneath Tony’s hands before he slowly, hesitantly pulled back. Steve’s hands released Tony’s ass and drew back up to the small of his back, seemingly unwilling to part from Tony completely.

 

Steve sighed heavily. “Not tonight, my omega.” Steve leaned in and chastely kissed Tony’s forehead.

 

Tony whined. “Why?” Tony asked breathlessly.

 

“Listen.” Steve said.

 

Tony took several deep calming breaths that only partially worked with the scent of his own slick and the building scent of Steve’s musk permitting the air. When he could finally hear more than his heart beat and their mingled breaths, Tony he focused on trying to hear was Steve did.

 

He could hear the crackle of the fire and beyond that movements and soft voices all around them. The feast seemed to have ended at some point and people were making their way back to their tents for the night. Tony looked at Steve questioningly. He didn’t see the problem here. Wasn’t it their duty to consummate their union. What would everyone else care if they enjoyed it rather loudly?

 

“You are mine.” Steve growled. “Only I get to hear you, see you, smell you like this from now on. They are not allowed to have you like this.” Steve’s grip tightened slightly, pulling Tony even more firmly against his body.

 

Tony felt his heart skip a beat and even more heat pool in his belly. That was kind of hot. Much hotter than Tony expected his eventual Alpha’s possessiveness to be. But, there was something off about Steve’s statement.

 

“Don’t your people practice multiple marriage?” Tony asked.

 

“Yes.” Steve replied, but didn’t elaborate.

 

“Well, if you eventually take another spouse who will surely live with us, why worry about who does and does not hear me when we mate?”

 

“I will only take another spouse if you want me to.” Steve said assuredly.

 

Oh. That was one thing Tony expected to have to deal with after marrying a celt that he wasn’t looking froward to.

 

“No. Please don’t.” Tony implored in as firm a voice as he could manage, seeing as he was basically begging his future-husband to care about him in a way Tony had never expected anyone to, and still didn’t. It was a weak naive hope that Tony thought he had let go of years ago. Apparently that was not the case.

 

“I-“ Tony paused. He could not tell Steve any of this. He couldn’t show this weakness. “Etruscans are exclusively monogamous in marriage. I… I take that commitment seriously.”

 

There. That explained at least part of it and hopefully kept Steve from realizing how pathetic he really was. This was going to be a loveless marriage just like his parent’s own union. That was always going to be his fate. He should just be grateful his betrothed was hot and seemed to be a decent man so far. That could change though. Tony knew just how quickly a seemingly kind man could turn vicious.

 

Tony looked down, unable to meet Steve’s eyes any longer, but Steve stopped him. Steve’s fingers lifted Tony’s downturned chin so that he was force to Steve’s eye level.

 

“I agree.” Steve said.

 

Tony’s shock must have shown in his face because Steve chuckled lightly.

 

“My father took many other wives when he was with my mother. She was his primary wife and none of them lasted long, but he still married others. One of his unions was particularly devastating to my mother. It was a seventh degree marriage, a one night union for a soldier, but a child came out of it. My half brother, Bucky, was born and his mother died bringing him into this world.” Steve explained.

 

Ah. That explained the closeness he had noticed between Steve and the man he had called Bucky earlier.

 

“My mother was having trouble giving my father children, so when Bucky was born she accepted him with open arms despite the pain it caused her at first, but she quickly came to love him. She raised him as her own and several months later, when she finally fell pregnant with me, she even nursed him at her own breast. She refused to even leave him when she and my father traveled into the mountains when it came time for me to be born.” Steve paused. “Despite that, Bucky and I could both tell that our father’s other marriages, however brief, took a tole on our mother. We both decided we never wanted more than one marriage because of it.”

 

Steve smiled down at Tony.

 

“Bucky understands that you are my one and only. That is one of the many reasons why he is my Tanist, my right hand. He will honor you and our vows even if I should die tomorrow.” Steve said solemnly.

 

Was that really true? Tony searched Steve’s face for any falsehood hidden there. There was none, only firm conviction. He meant it. Steve really meant it. Tony couldn’t resist leaning in and kissing Steve, even if it was chaste.

 

“You are a good man, Steven.” Tony said seriously.

 

Steve blushed, a bright red gracing his ivory skin. Tony chuckled.

 

“So that’s what it takes to make you blush.” Tony teased, breaking the heavinessbetween them.

 

Steve shot him a put upon look.

 

“I believe it’s time for bed. We will be traveling home in the morning.” Steve said.

 

He stood up and pulled fully way from Tony. He reached down and took their still half full goblets back over to the table before moving over to the trunk next to it. He opened it and quickly stripped of all his clothing except his loose trousers. Tony’s eyes raked appreciatively over the muscular physique now on display to him. Before standing himself and walking over next to Steve, stripping until he was in a similar state of undress. He folded his clothes and placed them in the trunk next to Steve’s.

 

When he stood up he found Steve’s eyes raking over his body and the blush firmly back in place. Tony reached up and pulled Steve down into another chaste kiss. He pulled back, satisfied with the distinctly dazed look on his husband’s face. 

 

“You said something about bed, Steven.” Tony murmured.

 

Tony reached down and grabbed a fleece blanket from the trunk before closing it firmly. He reached over and pulled Steve with him by the hand. Tony slowly sprawled down on the furs, dragging Steve down with him and skillfully maneuvered them so that Steve was curled against Tony’s back, arm draped over him, and both of them snugly covered in the warm blanked.

 

“Goodnight, Steve.” Tony said, wiggling further against his husband’s chest and studiously ignoring the evidence of Steve’s interest in him. If Steve wasn’t going to satisfy both of them then he could deal with the consequences.

 

“Goodnight, Tony.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes Tony home for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of rape/non-con and slavery in this chapter

The morning air was chilly. Their party was moving slowly down the path, the horses huffing in agitation at not going faster. Tony could just see Rhodey and another African man leading the pack from his and his fiancé’s place in the center of their party.

 

“Are you cold?” Steve asked, noticing Tony pulling his cloak closer around himself.

 

“A bit.” Tony muttered. “But thats not important. Tell me about your village?”

 

Steve smiled, “Its near the coast in a sheltered valley. There is a forest nearby and a mountain range less than a morning’s ride.” Steve blushed. “I hope you’ll like it.”

 

A rush of affection swam through Tony’s chest… wait. No. Thats not what it was. It can’t be. Tony refused to admit he might already have a crush on his husband. That was unacceptable. It was too early, they had only know each other less than a day. The whole point of this marriage was to get a strong warrior with a skilled army to marry him so that he could take his city back. Affection and feelings were not part of the deal! He was just lucky his husband was hot. It would make the sex better.

 

“Tony?” Steve asked.

 

Tony looked over to see what could only be described as a pout begging to form on his betrothed’s face. That same emotion welled up and Tony couldn’t stop the slightly sappy smile from forming on his face. Shit!

 

“I’m sure it will be beautiful.” Tony said. “This whole land is.”

 

Tony’s eyes roamed over the country side they were riding through. It really was beautiful. The colors were so different from his own home. They were darker, richer. The forest was alive in ways Tony had never experienced before. It was also like it was a living, breathing, entity.

 

“What is your home like, Tony?” Steve asked, a soft look still on his face. He almost reminded Tony of a puppy.

 

“Well” Tony paused. “Its not as green as it is here, and there are many tall mountains all around. In the winter they become covered in snow, but the rest of the year they are filled with flowers. On clear days, you can climb to the highest point in the city and just make out the ocean in the distance. The city itself is mostly stone now. My father designed much of it and I did most of the rest.”

 

“What was your father like?” Steve asked innocently.

 

Tony suppressed his wince as much as he could, but clearly didn’t quite manage it. Steve’s perviously chipper face melted into the beginnings of that sad pout once more, but this time there was an edge of concern and something else Tony couldn’t quite decipher.

 

“Tony?” Steve asked softly, seemingly asking for him to continue.

 

“My father… My father was a brilliant man in many ways.” Tony hesitated for a moment before deciding that if he couldn’t be honest with his husband about this, who could he be. “He was horrible in many, many others. For one, being King.” Tony scoffed. “The only thing my father ever truly cared about was money. Earning it, keeping it, and making more of it. He would do anything for money. Even betray his own people, not to mention his family.”

 

Steve was silent for a long time. Tony thought he was going to drop the subject, let in sink into the ocean that was between them and be buried at the bottom.

 

“What do you mean ‘betrayed his family’?” Steve asked softly. “What exactly did he do to you?”

 

“Nothing that wouldn’t have happened anyway.” Tony replied in a sharp, decisive tone.

 

They were silent once again, but this time it wasn’t nearly as comfortable. Tony faced forward and refused to meet his almost-husband’s eyes again even though he could feel Steve’s gaze like a physical weight. They kept riding in silence until the trees started to thin. Tony could just begin to see the edges of a large valley with what seemed to be a cluster of buildings near the tree line.

 

“We’re here.” Steve said softly.

 

“What’s it called?” Tony asked.

 

“Áth Cliath.” Steve replied.

 

“The town of the ford?” Tony questioned.

 

Steve pointed towards the opposite side of the valley from where they were emerging from the trees. Opposite them sat a village nestled at the base of a jutting mountain. Farm land and livestock spilled out into the valley from the cluster of round houses whose foundations could only be distinguished from the rocks of the mountain by their almost black mortar.

 

As their party finally emerged completely from the trees, Tony could make out just the edge of the ocean and a stone peer jutting out into it from the heart of the village. Tony looked back towards the trees and could see where the black sand beach curved back out towards the sea and rose into high cliffs covered in the same thick forest they had just traveled through. As he observed, their party continued riding through the tall grasses dotted with the last wildflowers before fall truly took hold.

 

“It’s beautiful.” Tony murmured as they moved farther into the valley basin.

 

“It is.” Steve replied morosely.

 

Tony looked over to glance at his fiancé. His face was smooth and impassive except for the slight downtick at the corner of his mouth. Tony returned his focus forward. Well that didn’t take long. It had been barely half a day since they left Tara, the sight of their hand fasting, and he had already managed to ruin this.

 

The party rode up along a stone path that was slowly forming out of the grassy valley and through the gap in a short stone wall that served as a border marker. As they made their way through the fields, farmers and shepherds stopped their work to cheer as they passed. Soon countless people were lining the road. When they passed the first of the houses, the cheers became thunderous and the air became filled with flower petals being thrown by the people. They created a cascade of kaleidoscope colors that rained down on them. Tony smiled at the obvious joy and pride Steve’s people had for him and turned to look at the man in question only to find Steve already looking at him.

 

Steve’s previously stoic face had a soft, glowing smile on it now and it was directed at Tony. Tony’s traitorous little heart fluttered slightly. Maybe he hadn’t ruined anything after all.

 

It seemed to take an eternity to make their way to the highest point in the village. When they finally arrived, Tony was greeted by the sight of a tall wooden gate that slowly opened for them as they approached. The gates opened into a small cobblestone courtyard in front of a large building.

 

Their party all started to dismount and make their way into the main building or several of the other smaller ones scattered around it. Tony, however, made no move to dismount. He was mesmerized by the building before him. The wooden exterior seemed to almost melt into the mountain as moved went back. The stone foundation of the building’s exterior seemed to almost be the mountain. Its stoned were far rougher and more natural looking that the stone foundations of the buildings in the villages. The wood itself was thick and sturdy, almost as if the trees had been left nearly whole before being molded into the building before him. In the center was a large door that was carved and painted with some sort of mythical scene that Tony lacked the context to understand fully.

 

“Are you coming, Betrothed?” Steve asked from several paces away from Tony’s horse, hand offered out to him.

 

Tony snapped out of his stupor and quickly dismounted. He made his way over to his fiancé and took the offered hand. Tony could swear that he felt a spark when their skin touched, but he ignored it in favor of following Steve into the large house.

 

Steve and Tony walked through the doors of the building hand in hand. They entered what appears to be the great hall. The high ceiling was curves inward in a mockery of the mountain behind it and tall metal stands lined the walls fires burning brightly to light the space. In the center of the room was a small cluster of impressively large chairs facing the doorway. There were a series of five chairs all lighted up together. In the center of the pack was a large and intricately carved chair that Tony assumed was meant for the king. To the right of the King’s chair sat a slightly smaller version of it. The rest of the chairs were all noticeably smaller and less intricate than those other two chairs. In one of these chairs sat a petite blonde woman with the same glowing blue eyes Tony had been mesmerized by since he first saw them. Around the woman stood several old men and behind her stood a tall man with the same graying blond hair.

 

“Mother.” Steve grater joyfully.

 

Steve dropped Tony’s hand and made his way over to the group of people milling about the table. He walked over to the woman, bypassing the cluster of old men surrounding her and bent nearly in half to kiss her check. When Steve pulled back, the woman reached out a thin arm and gently cupped his check.

 

“Steven. You are returned.” She smiled warmly. Her eyes moved away from her son to take in Tony, still standing where Steve had left him. “Are you going to introduce me to your husband?”

 

Steve smiled brilliantly before raising to his full height, his mother’s hand dropping elegantly back into her lap.

 

“Tony.” Steve held his hand out for him once more.

 

Tony dutifully made his way towards his betrothed, striding purposefully through the gap the onlookers had made for him. He reached up and placed his hand in Steve’s before bowing at the waist.

 

“My lady.” Tony greeted.

 

“Mother, this is my future husband, Prince Anthony Stark of Vetulonia, rightful King of the Etruscans.” Steve introduced.

 

“It is an honor to meet you Anthony. I am so glad to be welcoming a third son to my family.” Steven’s mother said with that same glowing smile on her face.

 

“Tony, this is my mother, Lady Sarah Rogers, the queen mother.”

 

“The honor is mine, Lady Sarah.” Tony said, bowing once more.

 

“Oh please.” Sarah waved away his formality. “You are to marry my son, call me Mom.”

 

Tony smiled softly down at the woman.“Yes, Mom.”

 

Sarah smiled back at him with a please look in her eyes.

 

“Yes, Steven, I do believe you have chosen your consort wisely. Now,” she turned back to the others in the room. “You have heard what I have to say. My son will hear anything else you wish to impart on the matter soon.” And with a dismissive hand gesture, the room cleared save for Steve, Sarah, Tony himself, and the man standing behind Sarah Rogers’s chair.

 

“Uncle Seamus.” Steve greets the man jovially, if a bit more reserved than he had been with his mother.

 

“My King. Royal Consort.” The man said nodding to each of them in turn.

 

Sarah began to rise from her chair, but stumbled slightly. Steve and his uncle both rushed to help her, but Steve got there first and gently caught his mother.

 

“I think I need to retire for a bit.” Sarah said as she straightened up slowly.“Brother.”

 

Seamus approached and offered his arm to his sister. Sarah took it gratefully.

 

“I am sorry to leave you so soon Anthony, but I am feeling unwell. I beg your leave.” Sarah said.

 

Tony nodded and the pair or siblings slowly made their way out of the great room and into one of the many halls that appeared to be carved into the mountain side. Tony’s curiosity peaked.

 

“Does this place go into the mountain?” Tony asked his fiancé, his eyes now greedily coming over the stone wall at the back of the room and the three doorways carved into it.

 

Steve smiled down at him. “Yes, it does. My great grandsire founded the city. This mountain is full of caves and he chose and expand this one for his home.”

 

Tony looked around and took in the intricate carvings on the stone wall in front of them. It curved up in a dome and met the thick wood that made up the rest of the building. This seem was decorated and reinforced with some metal braces.

 

“Its amazing.” Tony murmured.

 

“Would you like to see more?”

 

Tony looked up at Steve hopefully. “Yes.”

 

Steve reached down and took Tony’s hand again. “I’ll show you to our quarters and then give you a tour.”

 

Steve pulled Tony down the same stone hallway his mother and uncle has just disappeared into. The path curved slowly as they moved deeper into the mountain. They walked for several minuted before coming to a large wooden door. It had silver and gold metal decoration covering it and twisting together into intricate designs.

 

Steve reached out for the silver handle and opened the thick door. It opened to a large rounded room with a four poster bed in the center of it. The floor was covered in soft furs and there were two large circles of glass embedded in the stone wall. Their circumference must have been as long as Tony’s arm.

 

Tony slowly entered and walked over to one of the windows. He could see the sea beyond them through the pane. It allowed sunlight into the room that lit the space. Tony turned back to take in the rest of the room. It was rather sparsely furnished, but the furs and the large bed made the large room feel cozy.

 

There was a larger amorous opposite him that was taller than his betrothed. It was placed at the opposite end of the wall from the door and two large trunks on either side of it. On the opposite wall was one other a large desk covered in papers. Tony walked from the window over to the table to examine the sheets. He reached for one and turned it over to find a beautifully done sketch.

 

“Did you do these?” Tony asked.

 

“Yes.” Steve mumbled.

 

“They’re amazing.” Tony stated, reaching for another paper to examine.

 

Tony heard a slight cough and turned to look at his Fiancé. Steve’s hand was raised to his mouth and his pale skin had turned a fierce red. Tony couldn’t helps but find it endearing.

 

“Thank you.” Steve murmured.

 

Tony opened his mouth to say something when a young boy with fiery red hair came running into the room. He hastily bowed upon entering and then addressed Steve.

 

“My King, there is a dispute in the village near Dugan’s place. They need you to come at once.” The boy said, his chest heaving from having run there.

 

Steve’s face fell into a serious mask that Tony worried he would soon become familiar with. “I’ll be right there, Jimmy. Go tell my brother where I have gone and to meet me there if he could.”

 

“Yes, Your Grace.” The boy bowed quickly before running off again.

 

Once the boy had left, Steve turned to back to Tony the mask melting off as if it had never been there. “I’m sorry, but it seems I need to go. Your trunks should be delivered shortly. Please take any space you need. I want you to feel at home here. Should you require anything while I’m gone simply ask one of the servants to take you to my mother. She would be happy to get to know you further.”

 

Steve went to walk away, but Tony reached out and grabbed his arm.

 

“Thank you.” Tony said. He then leaned up and kissed Steve’s cheek. “Return to me soon, Steven.”

 

Steve nodded, his face making an interesting attempt to blush while trying to retain the serious mask he was already reforming. Steve backed up slowly but still ran into the wall instead of the door. He stumbled a bit before turning around and leaving reluctantly.

 

Tony sighed once the door closed behind his fiancé. He turned back to the room and started taking in more of the details. There were two candle holders on either side of the bed that hung from the wall. The itself bed was made of thick solid wood. It was simple, but elegant. The poster were carved into twisted pillars and there was an intricate knot carved on the footboard that was surrounded by various leaves and swirling designs. The bed was covered in soft furs with what was probably a fine linen sheet underneath. Tony ran his hand over the sheets as he walked around the bed to go back to now of the windows. A nock on the door startled him out of his explorations.

 

“My lord the Royal Consort, I am here to deliver your trunks.”

 

“Come in.” Tony called.

 

The door opened and the young black man Tony had noticed Rhodey talking to that morning stepped into the room followed by four other servants. They carried his trunks, stacked two on top of each other, between a pair of them. They entered the chambers slowly before placing the trunks down gently in front of the bed.

 

Tony nodded to them as the servants left the room. The young black man bowed and made to leave, but Tony stopped him.

 

“Wait. May I ask your name?” Tony said.

 

The man turned back to face Tony. “My name is Samuel Willson, my Lord.”

 

“Samuel, it is an honor to meet you.” Tony replied with a nod of his head.

 

“The honor is mine, my Lord.” With that, the man bowed once more and indeed left.

 

Once the door was closed behind him, Tony moved to begin unpacking his first trunks. He opened the latched to see which one was on top and found it filled with his personal attire. It was a mix of a few Etruscan style clothing the mainland Celts had smuggled out of his home for him, and the style of clothing favored by his adopted people. Tony began placing his clothing in the armoire along side his betrothed’s. By the time he was finished, the armoire was alarmingly full.

 

Tony peaked inside the two trunks on either end of the armoire and found the one on the left hand side filled with cloaks and other common items and the one to the right was filled with shining armor on top of which was a large circular shield with a star emblazoned on it. Tony carefully closed the trunk again. He then moved the empty trunk by the door to be dealt with later.

 

Under his clothing trunk Tony found his smithy equipment. Tony moved this trunkover besides the door as well. Tony looked back at it hopefully. He wondered if his betrothed would allow him to work in his smithy. It was hardly usual for an omega to work in such a field, but Tony could hope that his new husband would be as open minded as his continental relatives had been and allow it. Tony put that worry aside for later. The next trunk held Tony’s books and notebooks filled with calculations and notes on his inventions. He pushed it over to sit besides Steve’s desk.Maybe he could convince Steven to get a second one so they could work together.

 

Tony turned back to his last trunk. He kneeled down and unlatched it. Inside was his blazing red and gold armor. Tony checked it over to ensure that it was none the worse for wear after the long voyage here. Thankfully, it was in the same perfect condition it had been when he had forged it on the mainland. Tony reached in and pulled out his sword. He unsheathed it and took a moment to admire the obsidian colored blade before replacing it in its scabbard. The glowing blue jewels sparked up at him from their places on the hilt as Tony replaced in at the top of the trunk.

 

He then moved the trunk over to sit innocently besides the trunk that held his husband’s armor. An Alpha and Omega pair that were ready for war. It was fitting seeing as the purpose of this union was a martial one. The light in the room was fading now. Tony had barley noticed the passage of time as he worked and was started when there was another knock at the door.

 

“My Lord Royal Consort, the King has returned and wishes you to join him in the dinning hall for a feast in your honor that has been hosted by the Queen Mother.” The messenger called. “I have been asked to escort you.”

 

Tony went to the door and entered the hall. He came face to face with a short haired man who was only slightly taller than himself. This face was another of the men he had seen in the group that brought him there.

 

“May I have your name?” Tony asked.

 

“Clinton Barton.” The man replied.

 

“It is an honor to meet you, Clinton.”

 

“The honor is mine, My Lord.” The man said, but he didn’t bow as his compatriot had done.

 

The man gestured to the hall behind him and Tony dutifully closed the door to his and his fiancé’s quarters before following him.

 

“You were in the ranks out our party this morning were you not? Are you a soldier then?” Tony asked, wishing to start up some sort of conversation to fill the silence.

 

“I was and I am.” The man replied as the two of them walked back down the winding halls. “I’m an archer.”

 

Tony hummed in answer as he realized that he had already lost his way on their path from their rooms to the main hall. He was going to have to work on that.

 

Tony was just beginning to think that he had let the silence drag on for too long when they entered another hallway and found Steve waiting for them by the door. 

“Thanks Clint.” Steve said when they approached him.

 

Clint bowed slightly before hastily walking away, leaving a stream of mumbles in his wake.

 

“I’m sorry about this.” Steve addressed Tony once the man was out of earshot. “My mother is a bit overzealous sometimes. She’s just excited to meet you and see us married.”

 

“Not to worry.” Tony replied. “My own mother was the same way. She would have… well she would have been either overly excited or ambivalent.”

 

Steve gave him a strange look. It seemed like a mix of pity on confusion. Steve opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted from a barrage of sound.

 

“Thats our cue.” Steve murmured, turning to face the doors and holding his arm out for Tony.

 

Tony hooked his arm through his fiancé’s as the doors before them opened. They entered at the back of the hall and walked their way around the tables of people to where the large chairs still sat. There was now a table placed directly in front of the chairs that were occupied by the other members of the royal family. They walked down the front table to the two seats in the center and took their place.

 

“Oh Anthony, Steven. Wonderful. Now we can start the feast.” Sarah said from her seat on the left of the highest backed chair.

 

“Yes, Mother.” Steve replied as he pulled out the seat beside him for Tony.

 

Steve gave Tony a gentle smile as he gestured for Tony to sit. Tony stiffened, the gesture was innocent enough, but it had always come with the insinuation that Tony was weak and useless, unable to even sit on his own. He knew this was not the space to refuse it, even if Tony suspected his fiancé didn’t have the same intentions with the gesture that Tony’s father had. He kept his expression carefully blank as he took the offered seat. Only after he was settled did Steve move to sit in his own seat, but Tony was numb. He didn’t hear anything around him. He lost the train of conversation and the din of the sounds around him faded into a harsh buzz. It reminded him too much of other parties back home. Parties where he was just a prize to be shown off and traded for favors.

 

Tony was distracted from the pit of memories his mind was diving into by a tap on his arm. He turned and came face to face with the red headed women who was soon to be his sister-in-law. There had been an itch of recognition when he had seen her at the ceremony the previous day that now focused into knowledge. He had seen that face before.

 

“You should eat something and then we should dance.” She stated once she saw she had his attention.

 

“What?” Tony replied, the buzzing still almost overwhelming his senses.

 

“Eat.” The red headed woman said in a tone that left no argument and made it very clear that her order would be enforced, one way or another.

 

Tony dutifully turned his attention to his plate and ate what little he could stomach with thoughts of the parties in his father’s court swimming through his head. Every time he looked out on the hall his vision swam with memories of the gilded chambers of the palace he grew up in. The colors changed from blues and greens to bright reds and purples. The meed turned to sweet wine on his tongue and the heat radiating off his fiancé turned into the menacing hatred of his father.

 

Tony managed to eat enough food to appease the red head apparently because she grabbed his hand and pulled him up out of his seat.

 

“We are going to dance now.” She stated decisively, half dragging Tony out onto the floor.

 

“Ok.” Tony mumbled.

 

She pulled him into the center of the floor and pushed her hands flat against his. “You know the moves right.” Her words just barley audible over the drums.

 

“Of course I do.” Tony replied.

 

The drums picked up the beat of the next song, the sound reverberating in his sternum in a harsh unending beat. The two of them began moving counter to each other. Pushing their hands together and then apart as they moved. Tony had spent enough time with the Celts to know their dances like the back of his hand. They were different enough form the dances back home that Tony could escape those memories for a fleeting moment. The harsh steps and resounding beat a welcome counter to the overly soft and flowing movements of the Etruscan court dances.

 

“You seem distracted.” The redhead murmured as they passed closer to one another.

 

“And you seem observant.” Tony replied, his young apparently still sharp despite the cotton filling his head.

 

The redhead smiles mischievously. “Of course I am. I used to be a spy.”

 

Tony took a breath as the pieces of knowledge began to fall into place. A Chernogorivkan woman with red hair who was much farther north and west than a member of her tribe ever should be.

 

“So, you’re the famous Black Widow.” Tony challenged smoothly as they hands once again met.

 

Their eyes met in a challenge, brown and green burning in recognition of the other person’s ability to hurt the other. They both took a half step back, making them face opposite directions with one of their hands still pressed together. They slowly began to turn in a circle, their hands forming the center point.

 

“Most people call me Natasha Romanov now, Prince Anthony Edward Stark.”

 

The final piece fell into place for Tony. “We’ve met before.” Tony paused. “Or I at least saw you across the ballroom one night in my father’s palace. Though I remember the name Natalia floating round the rumor mill around that time.”

 

It was Natasha’s turn to pause. “that… that was a long time ago.” She looked back up at the head table, her eyes focused on her husband. “A different life.”

 

Tony took a moment to really look at her face. He could see the genuine emotion hidden behind the mask of neutrality she wore. It seemed she really did care for the man she was married to.

 

“Well then…” Tony started. “I suppose both of us were living different lives then.”

 

Natasha turned her eyes back to Tony. They were silent for a moment, just taking each other in. There was a silent agreement between the two of them. They would keep each other’s secrets in this court. After all, there was an almost mutually assured destruction for the two of them if the wrong person caught wind of what the other knew.

 

“Can I interrupt?”

 

Tony turned around and came face to face with his fiancé. Tony didn’t turn to look at Natasha, but she must have made some sort of affirmative gesture because the next thing Tony knew, Steve’s hands were pressed to his and there were sparks zinging down his spine. Tony lost track of time. He didn’t know how long they spent dancing there on the floor, but at some point the guests had begun to filter out of the hall.

 

“I think its about time for us to retire.” Steve said, an almost breathless huff to his voice.

 

Tony looked around and realized they were the last pair left on the dance floor.

 

“It would appear so.” He replied.

 

Steve escorted him from the room and they slowly made their way down the hall.

 

“I hope you were able to settle in.” Steve said.

 

Tony nodded. “I was, thank you.”

 

“Good.” Steve said.

 

There was an awkward silence that fell over them. There was something slithering just beneath the surface between them that needed to be addressed, but neither of them made any effort to do so. It was suddenly a far cry from the welcoming warmth that had flared between them as they dances. The silence stretched over them as they finally made it back to their bedroom door and started to chafe at the edges of Tony’s nerves as they dressed for bed.

 

Tony pulled on the loose Etruscan trunks he still favored for underclothes and sleeping in and turnedto watch as his fiancé finished undressing. Steve was dressed in the usual loose pants that the Celts favored for sleep, but he had apparently elected against the usual loose fitting tunic they also wore. His back was mesmerizingly beautiful, broad, and muscular. Tony wanted to claw at that expanse of smooth skin as the alpha’s cock pounded into him, but that probably wasn’t going to happen tonight with the tension that had built between them on the walk here.

 

Tony walked decisively over to the bed and pulled back the blanket and furs. He wormed his way under the warm blankets, grateful that whatever servants had lit the candles in their room for the night hadn’t left the metal bed warmer under the covers. The weather was still teetering on the edge of summer and fall. If they had done anything more than run the hot coals under the sheets it would be too warm to stand. Tony pulled the blankets up and curled up as best he could, mentally preparing for whatever was to come.

 

He felt the bed dip as his fiancé climbed in, but surprisingly Steve didn’t move any closer to him. Tony waited, but still nothing happened. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore and turned over to find out what was weighing so heavily on his betrothed’s mind. He came face to face with that same back, as tempting and mouth watering as it was before, but this time it was tight with tension and Steve’s form was rigid.

 

Tony reached out his hand and pressed it against the center of his fiancé’s back.

 

“Steve?”

 

“Hmm?” Steve answered noncommittally.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

Steve began to turn slowly onto his back. Tony moved his hand way and made room for his betrothed to lie flat on his back, Steve’s broad shoulders making his skin shoulder brush against Tony’s bare chest.

 

Tony expected Steve to say something, anything, but he remained silent just staring at the ceiling.

 

“Steve?” Tony asked.

 

Steve’s head rolled over to look at Tony, face serious and giving off an aura that instantly made it seem as if anything Tony had to say would be the most important thing in the world. Tony swallowed heavily, no one had ever looked at him like that. Like his words and opinions could alter his audience’s fate.

 

Tony thought about it for a moment. Clearly something was wrong, but Steve wasn’t going to come out and say it without some sort of push.

 

Tony sighed. “Fine. What do you want to know?”

 

Tony fell back on the bed, resigned to having to share more about himself that he thought he would have to in their marriage.

 

“You said something earlier today…” Steve paused as if considering his next words as carefully as he could. “… something about your father that worried me.”

 

Tony braced for impact. “You’re going to have to be a bit more specific, Steve. My father did a lot of things that could have worried you.”

 

Steve turned onto his side, his head propped up against his hand so that he was looking down at Tony. His other hand reached over and began to gently caress Tony’s cheek. “Well then, anything you want to tell me, I want to hear.”

 

Tony sighed, but allowed himself to turn into the soothing feeling of his Fiancé’s fingers brushing over his skin.

 

“Well I guess I should start with how my father wasn’t a very good king. He cared little of the wellbeing of his citizenry so long as they were well enough provided for to pay taxes to him. Because of that, he expanded the city’s mercantile class and made it the trading capital of the Etruscan empire. But the people who suffered because of it…”

 

Tony shook his head. “He could care less. Bruce, Pepper, Rhodey, they all were victims of my father’s greed. My father allowed the slave trade in the city to expand far beyond anything that had been done perviously. He and most of the rest of the nobility didn’t actually see them as people so of course they didn’t care what happened to them so long as it provided those bastards with a cheep labor force. I did what I could to counter that, but there was only so much I could do myself. I was my father’s heir, but in his eyes I could never be good enough.” Steve’s fingers tightened infinitesimally against his cheek, but their caress continued just as gently as it started.

 

“He hated the fact that I was an omega among other things, even if it suited him in the end. He had always planed to eventually auction me off to the highest bidder among the aristocracy of the city and breed me to get a real male heir to take the throne. Preferably an alpha.”

 

A quiet growl erupted from Steve’s throat making it clear just how much he hated the words that were coming out of Tony’s mouth. Tony instinctively bared his thought to his would be mate. “I’m your’s, Alpha. None of that actually happened.”

 

It took several minutes for Steve to calm down and his growling to stop.

 

“Do you want me to continue?” Tony asked, neck still bared.

 

Steve’s hand moved from his cheek to gently grip his neck. Tony’s breath caught and he felt his libido start to react to the possessive hold of his alpha. The heat began to build faster when Steve’s thumb started rubbing Tony’s still unmarked bonding gland. Despite everything his father had done, selling him around to gain favor from his father’s business partners, Howard had been clear that they not damage the prime value of his merchandise. Tony hated that his father had treated him like nothing better than a prized cow to breed to whoever suited him, but was also glad that his own protectiveness of that particular part of himself was backed by his pimp. Tony was greedy in wanting to choose how own mate, even if he would never have the freedom other omega’s had in doing so. This marriage and this man was his choice in a way that so few of his partner’s had been. He had picked Steve, not for love or even lust, but he still chose him.

 

Tony’s hands moved up to grip Steve’s hair tightly. Steve leaned farther in, his breath ghosting across Tony’s face before he moved to kiss the hinge of his jaw. Tony whimpered softly. He wanted Steve’s fingers to press harder against his bonding gland, but he also wanted Steve’s lips to kiss down his neck. He wanted Steve to bite him, milk his bonding scent from the gland, and forge a mating bond between the two of them. Tony’s legs started spreading of their own accord at the same moment that Steve pulled completely away from him. 

 

“I think thats enough for tonight.” Steve said breathily.

 

“Of which thing?” Tony asked, blinking harshly to try and clear the lust from his brain.

 

“Both.” Steve leaned back down and pecked his lips. “Well now we’re done with that part.”

 

“Steve.” Tony whined. “You said you’d fuck me when we weren’t out in the open.” Tony spread his legs wider, letting the scent of his building slick build. “We’re not in the open anymore.”

 

“Tony.” Steve said plaintively. “No. I won’t fuck you until I’m sure you really want me to.”

 

“I want you to now.” Tony whined, his head falling even farther back to show even more of his neck in hopes it would tempt the obviously interested alpha.

 

Steve sighted and shook his head, clearly not agreeing with Tony’s assessment. Tony studied Steve with half lidded eyes. There was something there that Tony couldn’t put his finger on. There was clearly another layer to this that Tony wasn’t grasping, but it was apparent that Steve wasn’t going to do anything fun with Tony again tonight.

 

Tony huffed and closed his legs. “Fine.” He turned onto his side. “Are your sure you don’t want to hear the rest of—”

 

“No,” Steve interrupted. “You’ll tell me the rest when you’re ready.”

 

Tony opened his mouth to argue, but stopped when Steve curled around him. His arms pulling Tony in tighter to him. Tony felt safe in Steve’s arms in a way that he had really felt before. His life had always hung on the brink of disaster, but here in his fiancé’s embrace it felt like nothing could touch him.

 

“Ok.” Tony agreed.

 

He would honestly rather not tell Steve the rest if he could help it, but he might end up having to. That was not a conversation Tony was looking forward to.

 

“Thank you for telling me, Tony.” Steve murmured, his words coming out muffled in Tony’s hair.

 

An uncomfortable warmth flooded Tony’s chest at those words, but he pushed it down. This affection… this was dangerous. Tony needed to be more sure of this man and his own circumstances here before he could be sure if he should indulge in it or bury it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of rape/non-con and slavery in this chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr where I go by Stargirl222. Come read. the rest of my fics on here and I also have a fic rec blog if you are looking for some other good works. You can also find me on discord as Stargirl, particularly the stuckony server. Come check us out. (https://discord.gg/WNXm5b)


End file.
